


I Came To Say Congratulations

by fihli



Series: "Hamilton" Cut Scenes [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, the ot4 and eliza are in it for .4 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fihli/pseuds/fihli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr wasn't sure why he was there. He wasn't close to the bride, and he and the groom were... Well... The groom was Alexander Hamilton, so that went without saying. But he'd bought his gift, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to give it to someone.</p>
<p>Between the events of "Satisfied" and "The Story Of Tonight (Reprise)", Burr runs into Angelica in the aftermath of Alexander and Eliza's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Came To Say Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron and Angelica's characters both absolutely fascinate me, I think Angelica acts as a foil to Eliza just as much as Burr does to Hamilton. I'll probably dabble around a little more with both of their characters eventually!

The wedding had been beautiful, there was no doubt in Burr’s mind about that. It really was too bad that he’d missed most of it. 

He’d come with gifts. He wasn’t sure what the protocol was for showing up late to your sometime friend, sometime revolutionary ally, sometime political rival’s wedding, but he’d brought a nice bottle of wine for Eliza and one of his favorite Irish whiskies for Hamilton. The little he knew about being in love was that it helped to get drunk every once in awhile. 

“Aaron Burr?”

At the sound of his name, Burr pivoted on one heel and came face to face with none other than Angelica Schuyler, Hamilton’s new wife’s older sister. She looked resplendent, dark hair pulled up and away from her delicately made up face and her ever-calculating eyes. 

“I didn’t think that you would come.”

“Neither did I,” Burr answered honestly. There was no point in beating around the bush with the oldest Schuyler sister, he knew. They were much too alike. 

_Burr, you disgust me._

_Ah, so you’ve discussed me--_

That memory was all he really remembered about her, and he remembered it very well. Almost fondly, which was unlike him. Angelica Schuyler circled him, so closely that her dress brushed against his legs. 

She lunged forward, snatching the two bottles out of his unprepared grip.

“Wine and whiskey,” she said, leaning back a little and resting both bottles on her hips, labels up so she could read them. “Let me guess. Wine for my sister. Whiskey for Alexander.”

“Would that be wrong?”

“Fundamentally.” Angelica passed the wine back to him, but kept the other bottle in the crook of her arm. “When Eliza treats herself, it’s with whiskey. Wine is Alexander’s guilty pleasure. And, offense, alcohol is a shitty wedding present.”

“ _Excuse me_ for actually bringing a present when I didn’t even attend the ceremony.”

Angelica raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t make you sound much better.”

Burr made to grab the other bottle out of her grip, but she pivoted and held it out of his reach. 

“Ah, ah, this is mine now. The maid of honor deserves a present, too, even if it is only terrible alcohol from Aaron Burr.”

“That’s a perfectly respectable whiskey--”

“We’ll just have to see about that.” Without any further ado, Angelica wrenched the stopper free from the bottle top and took a long pull. She coughed afterward and handed him the bottle. “Not bad, Burr, not bad. See for yourself.”

“I bought it.”

“And now you’re drinking it.” She pushed the bottle to his lips and he took a sip, wincing as the strong liquid burned a trail down his throat. Taking it back, she took another drink. “Takes the edge off a little, right?”

“What do you mean?” Burr accepted the bottle and tipped it back, this time without her prompting. At that, she blushed. 

Not the pink flush of the slightly embarrassed or the high red blotches signifying fury, but a deep crimson that reached from her collarbones all the way to her forehead. She looked away, but there was no way to hide it. Burr took another drink and sized her up. 

“Let me guess--”

“Absolutely not.” Angelica snatched the bottle back as her blush receded, leaving only the tell-tale brushstrokes along her high cheekbones. “I will not be psychoanalyzed by Aaron Burr, not tonight. Especially not tonight.”

She took a long pull. Burr took a long look. 

“You love him.”

She paused her drink for barely a heartbeat, but it was enough for him to catch, and it was enough for him to confirm that what he'd said was the truth. Angelica Schuyler slowly lowered the bottle of whiskey and hit him with a look of her own, a furious, city-leveling look that had him immediately taking a step back, and then another for good measure. She prowled forward, closing the distance between them. 

“You have no right to speak to me as frankly as you do, Mr. Burr.” Her words were clipped and harsh. “I suggest you leave.”

“A good suggestion,” he replied as amiably as he could, holding his hand out for the bottle, which she gave to him without breaking her stare. “I'll see you on the other side of the war, Ms. Schuyler.”

If eyes could spit flames, Angelica’s would have. “I don't think you will.”

Burr lifted the bottle in a semi-salute as he turned for the door, but at the last second he changed his mind. He made another half-turn. 

“I know how you feel.”

She stopped in her tracks, pivoting slowly to face him once more. He cleared his throat and tried again. 

“I love someone. A woman, her name is Theodosia.” Burr fought the urge to fidget. “She's married, but I love her, and I would do anything in my power to be with her. Distance doesn't matter, barriers, however high, don't matter.”

He gave a pointed glance to the trappings surrounding them, the white flowers, the arches of ivy, the wedding band still playing in one corner. 

“Bide your time. None of this will matter.”

Angelica’s scorching glare hadn't wavered once. 

“That’s where we’re different. Nothing, no time, no wait, no _man_ will ever be worth me putting my happiness over my sister’s.”

“Well!” Burr heard Alexander’s voice over the hubbub of wedding guests before he caught sight of the new groom. “If it isn’t Aaron Burr--”

“Sir!” Burr spread his arms wide and turned to meet the other man, who already had the wide smile of the supremely drunk plastered across his face. John Laurens was, as usual, attached to his hip, one arm slung around his neck, and Mulligan and Lafayette weren’t far behind. 

Burr glanced behind him, but Angelica was gone, swept up in the post-wedding festivities. He caught glimpses of the skirt of her blush pink dress rotating on the dance floor, flower petals swirling beneath her feet as she and Eliza turned to the steady beat. The younger Schuyler, now Hamilton, was resting her head on Angelica’s chest as they slowly danced, hands clasped.

Even from across the room, Burr could see teardrops shining like diamonds on Eliza’s dark hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are infinitely appreciated and you can always find me at fihli.tumblr.com!
> 
> -Gab


End file.
